


Reflections on the Red Carpet

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Fantasy Fulfillment, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/M/M, boathouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking the red carpet, Genevieve remembers what happened last week at the boathouse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections on the Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Written for [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[theatregirl7299](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) for her birthday, using her prompt of Jared, Jensen, and Genevieve from the [boathouse comment meme](http://boathouselove.livejournal.com/540.html). I hope you like it, bb!!!

 

The red carpet sparkled with jewels and camera flashes. Genevieve Padalecki smiled and posed, smiled and posed; she knew her short, black lace dress clung perfectly to her trim body and showed her legs to good advantage. Jared, stunning in his black three piece suit, kept his arm around her, turning with her as the press and paps shot picture after picture.

“There's Jensen and Danneel,” Jared murmured. Gen turned and saw their friends, giving a little wave. Danni waved back—she looked so gorgeous in her emerald silk gown—and Jensen smiled and _winked._

 

_Jensen winked at Jared, and Gen felt her knees wobble. This was really going to happen. The boys had polished off a bottle of tequila and she'd had three margaritas, and the kidding around, the flirty banter, had gotten dirtier and sexier. And now it was going to happen. She'd had fantasies about being with the two of them, imagining them together, with her. Fantasies that had ended with orgasms leaving her breathless and wet._

_Jared kissed her, his mouth familiar and hot, his big hands on her hips. Less familiar was Jensen pressing up behind her, the hard line of his cock pressing against her ass. She ground back against him, smiling as he groaned. Then it was her turn to groan as Jared kissed Jensen over her shoulder. Jesus, it was every bit as hot as she had imagined._

_Hotter, she thought, watching Jared's lips press against Jensen's plump ones, Jensen's lashes sweep down when he closed his eyes, heard the small moist sounds of their tongues. They broke apart and both of them looked at her. “Gen, you sure? Doesn't have to go any farther.”_

_Gen considered for a moment. Not all fantasies translated well into real life. But this? She was not going to miss this. She reached down and pulled her top off. “Let's move!”_

 

“Babe...time to move.” Jared said, looking down at her with a smile. “You okay?”

“Yes, fine.” She smiled back, determined to ignore that her panties were getting a little damp. They moved down to the next station and posed again, Jared's hand firm and warm in the small of her back.

 

_Jensen kissed down her back, biting her ass softly and making her cry out a bit while she balanced on her knees, Jared's cock in her mouth. She looked up at him, licking him and sucking on the head, and he looked back at her with eyes darkened by arousal. “Jesus, so hot...” he mumbled, licking his lips. He pulled out of her mouth and told her, “Lie down, I want to watch Jen eat your pussy.”_

_She shivered and lay on her back, spreading her legs. Jensen settled between her thighs, kissing the tender skin there. He spread her open and began to lick and suck, quickly reducing her to a quivering mess. Jared lavished her breasts with attention, kneading them, rolling her nipples, sucking them and flicking them with his tongue._

__How many women would kill for this? _she thought._ This is heaven. _She let go of thought after that, lost in pure pleasure, coming once on Jensen's tongue and once on Jared's. Lying in a post-orgasmic daze, she watched the men kiss as Jared jerked their cocks in one large hand to their own climaxes._

 

“Isn't this heavenly?” Danneel said when they caught up with her and Jensen. Gen found herself unexpectedly nervous. _What do you say to a woman who's husband ate you out last week?_

The foursome posed, moved, posed again. Gen slowly relaxed, the usual comfortable vibe of the group easing her nerves. They all smiled and waved again and again, and finally they were done and could move off out of the lights.

“So, drinks after this, right?” asked Jensen. “Our place? JJ is with Grandma and Grandpa tonight.”

“Sure,” said Jared. “The nanny is sleeping over, so we're good. Gen?”

Gen was momentarily dumbstruck—the last time they were over, they...she and the boys...

Danni took Gen's arm and snuggled up next to her. “Please say yes,” said Danni softly. “I am so, so sorry I missed the last get-together.” Gen gasped in shock as Danni's hand slid over her ass and squeezed. “We could have such a good time, don't you think?”

Excitement flooded Gen, making her skin feel electric, and she had to force herself to take a deep breath. “ I think that is the best fucking idea ever!”  



End file.
